nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutant Enzymes
Mutant Enzymes are enemies in the game Test Subject: Mutant enzymes. When The Mercenary moved to his lab, he brought orange and green enzymes with him, and used them to create more enzymes. He created to main types of enzymes: the Mutant Enzymes, that doesn't have specific colors; and the Yellow Enzymes, also called Enhanced Enzymes because they all are better versions of old enzymes. Creeper enzymes Those enzymes were created by merging a green enzyme with a cooked orange enzyme. They were one of the first enzymes created my The Mercenary. Creeper enzymes will run (Ability: ) towards the player from anywhere in the level, being able to fall of a platform to reach him. They are very unstable and will explode on contact of the player or a bullet. They will always explode 12 seconds after being spawned. Because they are very easy to make, they can be generated rapidly by spawner pipes. Spartan enzymes The Mercenary wanted a more resistant enzymes for his test, the previous ones being very weak. He created a helmet but noticed that his enzymes were slowed down by it. So, he modified the Shield orange enzyme's DNA and added the Strong grey gene that he previously made. This gene made the enzyme much stronger, being able to run while wearing a helmet, but it also changed it's colour, turning from orange to grey. Spartan enzymes will walk normally in their platform, but if the player comes near it, they will run towards him very fast. They are invulnerable to bullets but are very weak to explosions. The player has to hit a creeper enzyme near them in order to kill them. Professor Nastodious Professor Nastidious was created by The Mercenary from a mimic green enzyme, the most developed green enzyme. This enzyme was the hardest to make, which is why it's the rarest and can't be produced by spawner pipes. This enzyme looks like the Professor, but with the same colours as Doctor Nastidious, which is why it is called Professor Nastidious. Professor Nastidious will run towards the player from anywhere in the level, with the same speed as the Professor in TSA2 (Ability: ). When this enzyme is close enough, it will attack the player with the same melee as Green in TSA2 (Melee: ). Professor Nastidious can't be killed by anything, being only slowed down for a second by proto-bullets, and stunned by explosions. Like mimic green enzymes, when killing the player it will respawn at it's flip door. This enzyme is probably the most dangerous enemy in Test Subject: Mutant enzymes. Blaze enzymes Chiselerlikescheese's blaze enzyme Idea by Chiselerlikescheese. Moves jump and when it spots you it shoots fireballs. Can turn into a firebar for a short amount of time. GouchnoxWiki's blaze enzyme By GouchnoxWiki based purely on Chiselerlikescheese's idea. Blaze enzymes were created by The Mercenary by cooking at a very hight temperature some bouncing green enzymes. This experiment should have killed them but they survived. Their colour was changed from green to bright orange and, because they are very hot, they have droplets coming out of them. They will act exactly as bouncing green enzymes and will bounce around. When they spot the player, they will charge and shoot a fire bullets at him. The bullet can be shot diagonally, like for detection proton cannons. They have the same hitbox as regular bouncing green enzymes which means that the player must shoot them on the head, not on their droplets. Abomination enzymes Abomination enzymes where probably made the same way as The Abomination. They may look like throwing orange enzymes, but there not. In fact, they can be throwing orange enzymes corrupted by The Abomination, but nobody knows... Abomination enzymes only appears during The Abomination boss fight. When The Abomination uses it's special ability, they will come out of goo teleporters from the ceiling, and start attacking the player. They have the same attack and melee as throwing orange enzymes, but will slowly walk towards the player. They can't use goo teleporters. Category:GouchnoxWiki Category:Test Subject: Mutant Enzymes Category:Enemies